


Making a Statement

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Stiles is a Hottie [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sexy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles catches Derek’s stare, lifts his chin and says defensively, “The skirt is this short on purpose.”





	Making a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one sentence prompt: “The skirt is this short on purpose.” Thanks to marino-kun for encouragement!

 

In the time since Derek began picking Stiles up every morning for school, he’s seen Stiles in a lot of different states. Sleep deprived, overly hyped with energy, still wearing his pajamas (he’d gotten distracted and forgotten to change), or frantically finishing his homework on the front porch while he waits.

But he’s never seen Stiles like _this_.

Derek is halfway up the steps, ready to ring the doorbell in case Stiles overslept, when Stiles steps out wearing a—Derek’s mind takes a moment to process—wearing a _skirt_.

Stiles catches Derek’s stare, lifts his chin and says defensively, “The skirt is this short on purpose.”

It’s _very_ short, Derek can’t help noticing. There is a lot of lean, bare leg on display, and Derek struggles to look away. “Did you shave your legs?” he blurts.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles says, like it’s no big deal. He shifts, rubbing his calves together. “They’re very soft and smooth,” he adds excitedly. “Do you want to feel?”

“Um,” Derek says, in a strangled voice, because he’s just noticed the tiny, _tiny_ shirt Stiles is wearing. It rides up a little on his waist, revealing the flat plane of his stomach, and it has only the barest approximation of sleeves. It’s more of Stiles’ arms than Derek has ever seen, and that alone is almost sexier than the skirt. “Maybe later,” he gets out, and makes a retreat back to the Camaro.

He quickly adjusts himself in his pants, trying to hide the fact that he’s mostly hard just from seeing Stiles in— “Why _are_ you wearing that?” he asks as soon as Stiles gets in the car.

“Protesting the sexism of the school dress code,” Stiles says cheerfully, thighs spreading as he gets comfortable in the passenger seat, and Derek jerkily faces forward again.

“Did Lydia put you up to this?” he asks as he puts the car in gear and heads toward school.

“Nah,” Stiles says. “I got the idea yesterday, after I saw the principal in the hall with a ruler, measuring girls’ skirts. And actually, I’ve been thinking about what I could do after Lydia got pulled out of math—her _favorite_ class—last week, when somebody thought they saw her bra strap. Because _heaven forbid_.”

Derek can practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

“Are _you_ wearing—” he hazards, sneaking a glance over.

Stiles laughs. “I don’t really think I need the support,” he says, patting his flat chest. “I did consider it, though. But I think I look okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek says with as little inflection as possible, hands gripping tight on the wheel. “You look fine.”

 

*

 

Derek spends the day horribly distracted.

Stiles is in most of his classes, and while he tends to distract Derek pretty regularly anyway, it’s much worse today. Stiles doesn’t know how to sit in a skirt, so it’s constantly riding up, revealing an enticing length of creamy thigh. He never keeps still, either, but now his arms are on full display, so every time he gestures, Derek gets to watch his biceps flex. It’s an intriguing sight.

He keeps getting lost in daydreams, picturing Stiles in his lap in the back of the Camaro, grinding down against him as they kiss, and he doesn’t realize he’s doing it until he gets _really_ turned on. It’s very awkward.

His only consolation is that everyone else seems to be distracted, too. He catches both Lydia and Danny looking, and when the teacher calls Stiles up to solve a problem on the board, absolutely no one is paying attention to what he’s writing.

Stiles thinks everybody is staring because he’s a guy in a skirt, but Derek knows the truth. They’re staring because he’s a guy who looks _really hot_ in a skirt.

 

*

 

“Well, I think I made my point,” Stiles says smugly.

“You made _something_ ,” Derek mutters as he pulls into the driveway. After seeing Stiles dressed like that all day, he just wants to do is go home and take a nice, _long_ shower. “What happened in the principal’s office?” He’s pretty sure at least half the school staff showed up for _that_ meeting.

“They promised not to be such creepers, if I promised not to wear this again,” Stiles says smoothing a hand over his little skirt. “But if they go back on that deal, then so do I.”

“Meaning you’re going to keep those clothes,” Derek says, trying not to sound hopeful.

“Oh, for sure,” Stiles says, pushing the door open and climbing out.

Derek pointedly doesn’t look at his ass.

“Hey, you want to come in for a bit?” Stiles asks as he nudges the seat forward and grabs his backpack.

Derek usually hangs out with Stiles after school. It’s their usual thing, eating snacks on the couch and watching whatever’s on and complaining about homework assignments. And typically he doesn’t hesitate to accept Stiles’ invitation, but today he’s not so sure it’s a good idea.

“Yeah, sure,” he says automatically, then tries not to roll his eyes at himself.

He follows Stiles into the house, but doesn’t get far before deciding he needs to say something. “Stiles, I—would you go on a date with me?”

Stiles turns to look at him, but instead of a real reaction, he just sighs a little and frowns. “You know how many people gave me their numbers today? How many people asked me out or propositioned me? I didn’t expect _you_ to be one of them.” He crosses his arms, eyes sharp on Derek. “Just because you think I’m suddenly interesting, now that I’m wearing a skirt—”

“No,” Derek blurts, then tries to get the rest of his words out as fast as possible. “No, it’s not—I’ve liked you for a long time, Stiles. I just never had the nerve to do anything about it. But today showed me that I didn’t have the time I thought I did, that I couldn’t wait around forever, hoping you’d figure out how I felt. I had to say something—”

Derek is suddenly shoved back against the wall, and for a brief second he thinks Stiles is _mad_ , but then Stiles’ lips are on his, and Derek can do nothing except soften into it, eyes sliding closed. His hands settle automatically on Stiles’ hips, fingers lightly gripping the fabric of the skirt, and he makes a low moan when Stiles presses his body up against his.

“For the record, I think you look good in everything,” he says when Stiles breaks the kiss. Then he pauses, because he’s trying to be honest. “Except for that tan-and-brown plaid you have. It’s pretty weird looking.”

Stiles laughs against his neck. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says. “And I bet you’re happy I’m keeping the skirt.”

“Yeah,” Derek says. There’s no sense in denying it. “If nothing else, it’ll make a great Halloween costume.”

Stiles pulls away, grinning. “I tell you what,” he says, stroking his hand down Derek’s cheek. “I’ll dress up as Little Red Riding Hood if my boyfriend agrees to be the big bad wolf.”

Derek grins back, heart speeding up at the word _boyfriend_. “Deal,” he says, and lets Stiles pull him into another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
